Dreams of Destruction
by DreamsofDred
Summary: Willow recovers dueto the events of season six, and recruited to teach at a magical school


Author: Dreams of Dredbr  
  
Title: Dreams of Destructionbr  
  
Summary: Willow goes to Hogwarts to Recover and Teachbr  
  
Rating: PG-13 may go higherbr  
  
Notes: This is about the beginning of season 7 of Buffy, I am not sure about the Harry Potter stuff right now I know there will be NO book 5 spoilers since I haven't read it yet so no worries.  
  
br  
  
Her journey had been a hellish one. It was only six months ago that her lover was killed and she had lost control and killed a man. Nightmares haunted her constantly, never letting up and kept showing the same thing. Was it things to come? The people didn't look familiar but the sense of impending doom was thick in the air.br  
  
She had been in England, 'recovering' that is what Giles had called it. It was imperative that she re-learn how to control her magic, it was the only way she could help the Slayer, her best friend for over seven years, along with her friend Xander they had fought against anything that they came across, vampires, demons, hell-gods and even the government. She had experienced so much in her twenty-one years in life that nothing much would shock her.br  
  
Until Giles had come to her telling her that she would have to go to a special school, not only as a student but also as a teacher, it seemed that they were in need of something called a 'Defense of the Dark Arts' teacher. It seemed that not many who had filled the position before had stuck around after a year.br  
  
"Do you think I am ready? I am not even sure I have control of this power, I feel everything, the grass growing, every living thing. How do I teach a class when I cant even keep my own powers under control?" I asked, fearing that I would loose control and hurt innocents.br  
  
"Willow," he started off "you must believe in yourself, I know you can do this. They had heard of Sunnydale, and your experiences, they thought you could well prepare these students of the upcoming battle that they might face."br  
  
I snorted "What of broken-hearts and rejection?"br  
  
He gave me a stern look, one I have seen since I was fifteen, the one that I knew to pay attention that this was an important matter. "Willow, dark times are ahead, I guarded you children from this life, one I grew up in. There is a dark wizard name Voldemort, he's killed and pillaged with no remorse, he has followers, DeathEaters, who will carry out his every whim with out any question, I should know, Ethan and I were Death Eaters at one point in our lives."br  
  
This shocked me, I had known of his dark past, when he had raised Eyghon with a bunch of friends from his youth, but to know that Giles, a man that I saw as my own father at times when my own father was too busy with his own career to even remember he had a daughter. That he had been a follower, a lemming if you will. He was so independent that even thinking of him as a follower of some evil force threw me into a tail spin.br  
  
"This….thing….Voldemort, what does he want?" I asked.br  
  
"The one thing that drives all of us…..power. You know this feeling yourself, when you sought out power sources to feed you addiction, when you went after the Warren fellow to punish him for his crime, power is a intense aphrodisiac, it lures everyone, the promise of being better that the weaker party. I know you can help out, with everything you have faced you can help. You just have to believe in yourself."br  
  
This was happening too fast, a world revealed about wizards and to know more about Giles' past that any other Scooby. I had to weigh my options, I could help these people get ready for the fight that was to come, somehow make amends for what I had cause in Sunnydale. Would I be greeted with open arms or be feared for what I had done?br  
  
In the end the decision was simple, I had to go through with this, Buffy would do it and I had to this for one other person…..me, the road to redemption may be a rocky one but I know others are trying to redeem themselves and with that thought I knew I could do it too.br 


End file.
